The physical security of aircraft is historically poor on most aircraft in operation today. Aside from the ignition switches, the only security provided on most aircraft is key-type door locks which are generally of poor quality and can be readily opened with a wide variety of keys. Once inside the aircraft, an intruder has easy access to a multitude of easily removable and often expensive avionics and instrumentation devices. Engine ignition is also easily accomplished by an unauthorized person. For example, most single engine aircraft have key-type, turn-to-start ignition switches. The switch units are readily accessible and clearly marked on the back as to the function of each terminal, making the switch units easily bypassed and/or hot wired to achieve ignition. Multi-engine aircraft have no start security in that they have only toggle and/or push-button ignition switches.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aircraft security system that is simple, light-weight, easy to install in new and existing aircraft, and is difficult to detect by an unauthorized person—yet prevents operation of the aircraft when armed. In addition, there is a need for a security system that does not draw power from the aircraft when armed, and is functional only when the aircraft is on the ground and parked.